tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamia Steelfang
Lamia Steelfang is the daughter of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. She is the niece of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. She is the half Sister of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full sister of Raydin's other children with Virlomi. Lamia is the fifth child of Raydin and Virlomi in the Cosmic Legacy series, born after Siris, Horus, Isis and Lucifer. Likewise, she is known to cross dimensions according to her will and she likes to explore the multiverse on her own accord. Lamia's association with the stars is the "Shadow" constellation, despite not actually being born under a star sign. Biography The New Kingdoms Lamia had a rather uneventful birth in the plane of Euphoria, with nothing special happening to her when she was born. Virlomi raised her in an alternate dimension, thus she aged independently of the world. She was educated by her mother over a span of many years in a plane where time passed independently from the real world. Lamia, as similar to all her siblings, was taught how to use a sword by her father Raydin, as was every other Steelfang child. She also has great mastery over her natural abilities and magic, which was self taught and learnt. This makes her formidable in many areas of combat, and overall she is quite proficient in protecting herself. Lamia rarely visits the mortal plane and normally spends her time travelling through other worlds. This gives her a different perspective on the matters that affect Mundus. She occasionally brings back traces of other dimensions with her. Of her siblings, she has performed the least interference with the real world. Cosmic Legacy Lamia was born as the 5th child of Raydin and Virlomi within the Higher Euphoria. She learnt via analysing her own thoughts, as she was connected to the power of All Creation and hence had an omniscient mind that already knew everything. Lamia was known to have started planeswalking relatively young, and she mastered the art of travelling from world to world at a very young age. Since she started travelling worlds, Lamia began bringing back pieces of the worlds back to Higher Euphoria as a way to remember where she went. Appearance and Personality The New Kingdoms Lamia appears relatively cold and distant as compared to many of her family members, preferring to keep away from people as much as possible. She is very introverted and generally prefers to keep quiet, although if she wants her voice heard, it's not inconceivable for her to get vocal. Lamia rarely shows her emotions to others, preferring to keep them to herself. She is hard to read and even harder to understand. How she truly feels about the people around her is unknown, although she rarely frowns. Cosmic Legacy Lamia is likewise not a vocal person at heart. She prefers to keep to herself as she does not see talking to others as an activity that is worth her time. Lamia generally keeps her feelings to herself and does not like to discuss her personal life with others. Lamia is also known to be able to avoid linking her actual feelings to her facial expression. This makes her very hard to read overall, as she speaks with the same neutral tone that her older brother Siris does, but is not as emotionless as he is. She is able to easily hide anything she feels behind a fake smile. Lamia does not appear caring on the surface, but she is known to give lavish gifts to her own family when she returns to Higher Euphoria. This strange behavior has no known explanation. Appearance Lamia has very long white hair. She has a pair of beautiful blue eyes, like most of the members of her family. Her skin is smooth and very fair. She has a rather beautiful countenance and is considered to have a kind of classical beauty. Lamia is the thinnest among all her sisters, yet she is also the most well endowed, which gives her a somewhat unrealistic figure. She stands at 5'7". Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms Lamia, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling her to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Lamia has a certain reluctance to go hand to hand with her opponents, though, despite her considerable skill at such, preferring to keep a distance between herself and her opponent. Lamia possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source, gifting her with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within her imagination. Lamia, as with all Steelfangs, is capable of telepathic communication. Her skill with mental magic is not well documented or known, although she can form strong mental shields and outsmart people attempting to enter her mind very easily, or attack other minds with certain ease. Lamia has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of her family members. Her energy colour is deep purple in colour, shrouded by black mists and black sparks. Lamia's use of flame gives it a deep purple colour, with pure black smoke coming from it. Even the violet lightning she fired is wreathed in black mist. Much of her magical energy manifests as black mists when it is not being fired at anyone. Lamia possesses the ability to travel through dimensions by stepping through dimensional rifts, allowing her to teleport with ease to dodge attacks or catch up to people she wants to attack. She can also create dimensional rifts, allowing her to redirect attacks away from her, nullify attacks or even dimensionally amputate people by phasing parts of their body into other dimensions. She can also banish people into other dimensions by pushing them through a dimensional rift. Lamia also has the capability to transport large numbers of people through dimensions by creating a wormhole as a bridge between any two points in any dimensions. Lamia can further summon alternate copies of herself, from her past, future and other dimensions, to aid her in battle. Another attack Lamia can use is dimensional cracks, which causes a microscopic tear in the dimensions, manifesting as black cracks that flow from Lamia into the world. This causes the world around Lamia to appear cracked and shattered if she uses this attack form, and the cracks can propagate across the world to extreme lengths. These dimensional cracks displace molecules they pass through, and so slice targets on the atomic level, destroying any bonds they pass through. As such, these attacks are practically unblockable and cannot be countered. These cracks do have a maximum propagation rate, though, so Lamia cannot instantly kill people across long distances with them, although having a dimensional crack pass through a person's torso will kill them instantly. Lamia's ability also allows her to summon creatures from other dimensions with odd biology and control them, using them to attack or disable foes, such as forcing the tentacles of an eldritch abomination through a dimension rift to entangle and pin people down. This skill is simply done by reverse bridging dimensions, and Lamia prefers not to use it, since she has to use mental magic to subjugate and control the creatures. Lamia's dimensional powers have a flaw, though. They cannot protect her from any attack or effect that affects her directly. She also cannot escape through a dimensional rift if prevented from moving in all three dimensions. Anyone who can immobilize her can render her potent defensive abilities pointless, such as if her brother Raphael Steelfang paralyses her in space with his vector manipulation, or uses it to crush her. Lamia has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. She can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone, and so can all her copies, making her a terrifying opponent since her fear vision is technically not single target. Like the rest of her family, Lamia can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do her bidding. She can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Lamia can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. She can fly on her wings at supersonic speeds. Lamia can learn magic intuitively and she can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to her natural intelligence. She can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Cosmic Legacy As Lamia was born connected to the power of All Creation, she is also linked to the archive of all magic due to omniscient mind. Lamia therefore is known to have achieved the usage of True Alteration (All Magic) as the main magical form she depends on, rather than more basal discrete spells and schools. Lamia uses unprocessed magicka as her main magic form. As Lamia was a Steelfang Vampire since birth, her strength, speed, durability, stamina, magicka and reflexes are all far beyond humanity. Like all other Steelfangs, Lamia has vast powers over the life force itself and she can easily use this to heal or harm others. Lamia is proficient in using swords, whips and chains as weaponry. She is also good with throwing weapons. Lamia has a cosmic sixth sense via her omniscience and the power to bend reality with her mind alone. She can create simulations of the future mentally just by thinking about it. Lamia also has a high tier Divine Skin that can negate most incoming attacks. Lamia has power as the "Door Between Worlds", which is her Sphere of Domination. Lamia's power therefore allows her to freely bend space and connect different worlds, or different points of the same world, allowing her to create black holes and wormholes. By connecting to parallel universes with strange laws, Lamia can also summon destructive energy or weird creatures into the world under her control. Lamia can also banish objects, attacks and people to other worlds. Lastly, the Door Between Worlds can be used to rapidly jump from world to world without planeswalking. Lamia can also create copies of herself by achieving parallel possibilities. Equipment The New Kingdoms Lamia wears a corset like armor, made of shiny black ebony, providing some protection from attacks, although it obviously does not protect her entire body. It's mostly a decorative set of clothing anyway, since Lamia's body has supernatural regeneration and armor is redundant, if not next to useless, for someone like her, considering her potent defensive skills and powers. Lamia would have wielded an alternative weapon other than her sword, but what this weapon is can only be speculated, because Lamia herself has never wielded any weapons in combat, due to not actually fighting in combat, or using only her special powers for such. Lamia uses a sword known as "Dimensioncutter". The weapon, like her uncle Gideon's sword Godkiller, can send dimensional rifts flying at opponents, dissociating their molecules and phasing their body parts into other dimensions. Lamia's sword isn't as powerful as the Godkiller, though, and the blade cannot phase through armor, although it is so sharp that no armor can stop it. It also requires that Lamia has line of sight, since she cannot open rifts remotely with the sword, only fire them at opponents or open them in her immediate vicinity. Lamia can also refract her weapon through multiple dimensions to cut at angles that are impossible, opening over a thousand wounds on a body with just one slash. Lamia's drawing technique for her blade opens black cracks in space, which eject her sword's hilt. Grabbing the hilt, Lamia can pull her blade into reality. Cosmic Legacy Lamia wields a gold and silver blade that is named the "Liminal Gateway". Lamia's sword simply cuts space to perform its attacks, allowing her to create and control dimensional rifts as attacks. Lamia's sword is further able to create black holes and fling these at people. As with all Steelfang blades, "Liminal Gateway" can cut through all tiers of Divine Skin. Lamia has a second artifact that functions as a weapon, which is a set of bracelets and rings linked with chains, forming something like a pair of jeweled gloves. This is known as "The Shadowless Seamstress" and allows Lamia to create what appears to be exceedingly thin threads from her fingertips and attach them to surfaces. The threads can be extended to cover whole rooms. Lamia can use the threads to wrap around objects to pull them to her, or use it to pull enemies. She can further weave the threads into whips or swords for fighting. The true power of "The Shadowless Seamstress" is its ability to implode the threads, creating a vacuum effect that cuts anything on the thread, allowing Lamia to kill anyone touching the threads. "The Shadowless Seamstress" can also turn Lamia invisible without Lamia's own use of powers. Lamia also has a suit of golden and silver armor. If she does not keep that manifested, Lamia wears white robes that have ornate brocade designs on them, as if she is a noble. She often wears a white silk scarf as well. Lamia's armor protects her well in conjunction with her Divine Skin. Trivia * Lamia is named for a Greek demoness. * Lamia's dimension powers draw inspiration from many sources, but all of her powers depend on cutting reality. * If Lamia's past copies are killed, she does not die. This is because Lamia exists as only a singular entity in time and her past and future copies are unrealized possibilities of her, granting her a form of quantum immortality. * Lamia has shown herself capable of bringing things from dimension to dimension, such as when she took a dragon from another world to Mundus. * Lamia's image is actually a copy of Sylarys' original concept art, before any alterations. * Lamia's headgear is meant to be a sort of ambiguous fusion of demonic horns and an angel's halo. * Lamia's overall design has underwent many overhauls and changes. The final iteration is based much on Kazakiri Hyouka and Misaki Shokuhou from A Certain Magical Index, quite fitting given her angelic nature in actuality and her strange powers. Alternate art Lamia Steelfang of the Gateways.jpg|New, updated Lamia in Datadragon's anime style. Most Recent, Most Legit Lamia Steelfang.png|Lamia Steelfang's first concept art. Actually Sylarys' original concept. File:Lamia Steelfang planeswalker.jpg|Lamia, the walker of planes and traveller of dimensions. Lamia Steelfang Dimensional Angel.jpg|Lamia, she who can transverse a multitude of dimensions. Lamia Steelfang Close up.jpg|outdated closeup of Lamia Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:Spellswords Category:Half-Breeds Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:Gods Category:Immortal